Interlude: Bonjour, vent-follet
by Volazurys
Summary: Gaïa, ainsi que d'autres mondes, sombrèrent dans les ténèbres 20 ans avant les événements de Birth By Sleep. Aerith, qui est restée en tant que gardienne de la Rivière de la Vie pendant 500 ans, se voit accorder une renaissance au Jardin Radieux...


_**Note de l'auteur: Coucou!  
**_

_**Alors attention: bien que cet OS puisse se lire seul, il est conseillé de lire les deux autres qui lui sont rattachés: "Adieu, Fleur des airs" et "... Bienvenue, Rose du désert". Comme les deux autres OS, celui-là est aussi rattaché à mon projet sur les héroïnes de KH. Pour en savoir davantage, consultez mon profil, vous y trouverez le lien de mon blog, où j'en parle en long, en large et en travers ^^.  
**_

_**Là, je le publie en crossover, car "Adieu, Fleur des airs" était clairement identifié dans le fandom FF7 au niveau de la chronologie et de l'histoire. "... Bienvenue, Rose du désert" l'était dans le fandom de KH. Cependant, "Bonjour, vent-follet" se situe à cheval sur les deux.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture ;)!  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Bonjour, vent-follet

Doucement, Aerith ferma les yeux et s'inclina devant l'âme qu'elle avait apaisée. Encore une à qui elle avait apporté cette sérénité qui manquait tant... encore une qu'elle venait de sauver. Son être s'emplissait de joie et de chants. Pour chaque Cetra, cette sensation lui prodiguait une allégresse infinie, incomparable à d'autres.

Son regard émeraude se tourna vers les flots continus de la Rivière de la Vie qui effleuraient son âme à peine matérialisée. Elle n'avait pas encore fusionné avec elle, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Bientôt, Gaïa serait tranquille comme à sa naissance... comme avant que Jenova ne la percute et ne la blesse au plus profond d'elle.

Aerith ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était morte, sacrifiée sur l'autel par Sephiroth et sa Masamune, mais une chose était certaine: elle subsistait sous cette forme depuis assez longtemps pour avoir vu mourir Cloud, Tifa, Barret... puis Marlène, Denzel, au crépuscule de leurs vies. D'autres générations avaient défilé, elles aussi, mais il y avait un être qui s'épanouissait encore parmi les vivants aujourd'hui.

La jeune marchande de fleurs qu'elle fût jadis eut un semblant de sourire en repensant à lui. Sa race possédait une longévité exceptionnelle, et il avait eu la chance de retrouver Deneh, qu'il avait connue il y a fort longtemps. Ensemble, ils avaient engendré une descendance... Gaïa s'appauvrissait en humains, par contre, Aerith le savait. La raison lui échappait. Ce n'était pas dû à un problème de stérilité ou de misère. En réalité, c'était comme s'ils étaient parvenus à trouver un équilibre.

La jeune Cetra ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails. Elle ferma ses perceptions, se réfugia au sein d'elle-même et écouta les chants de son être d'éther. D'autres âmes l'accompagnèrent, dansèrent avec la sienne entre les méandres de la Rivière. Elles tissèrent une mélopée qui se métamorphosa en un hymne sacré et porteur de toutes les émotions que pouvait éprouver tout être vivant.

Ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la grande faille, là où Jenova gisait toujours... là où elle s'était échouée, il y a plus de 2500 ans maintenant. Son enveloppe charnelle avait été rejetée depuis longtemps par la Planète, et les humains l'avaient renvoyé dans l'espace avec leur technologie, qui avaient fait un bond immense en deux ans. Par contre, l'âme de la Calamité se débattait entre leurs filets... jusqu'à récemment.

Pour une raison qui échappait à Aerith, sa conscience ne semblait plus tangible, détectable. Bon signe, mauvais signe ? Les deux, pour la jeune Cetra. Jenova subsistait, sous quelque forme que ce fût, et elle était loin d'être apaisée. Corrompue, malsaine – l'avait-elle toujours été ? –, elle ne cesserait d'essayer de transformer Gaïa en son vaisseau... même si pour cela, elle devrait attendre des millions d'années. Aerith en était plus que certaine, parce que l'immortalité de la Calamité des Cieux était irréfutable.

Soudain, l'âme de la Cetra et celle des autres gisants de la Rivière de la Vie frémirent. Il leur semblait qu'un courant énergétique glacial cherchait à s'insinuer en leur essence. Invisible, il les entourait de toutes parts pourtant. Aerith finit par reconnaître cet intrus qui n'en était pas un : les ténèbres. Elles paraissaient anormalement agressives... et puissantes !

D'ordinaire, la Rivière de la Vie baignait dans un milieu envahi par les ténèbres et veillé par la lumière. Cet équilibre avait-il été rompu ? Par quoi alors ? Si elle avait possédé encore un cœur, Aerith l'aurait senti s'arrêter, ou battre avec une violence incroyable. Les légendes, elles prenaient vie. Son peuple avait jadis voyagé dans l'espace pour atterrir sur Gaïa. Il venait d'un autre monde, et leur mémoire s'était transmise de génération en génération.

L'ex-marchande de fleurs leva ses mains fantomatiques et les serra contre sa poitrine brumeuse. Dans l'univers, il existait une multitude de mondes, et le tout était régi par les ténèbres et la lumière. Au-dessus d'eux se situait ce que l'on appelait le Royaume... le Royaume des Cœurs, parce que pour les Cetras, c'était la source de toute émotion. Aerith avait découvert aussi, au fur et à mesure de son voyage dans la Rivière de la Vie, que ce n'étaient pas les seuls à le penser.

Une secousse ébranla le cœur de Gaïa, vers lequel la Rivière de la Vie s'était massée. Inquiètes, les âmes commencèrent à entamer une mélopée interrogative, mélancolique... qui se transforma aussitôt en hurlements de détresse lorsqu'elles sentirent sur leurs épaules le poids écrasant des ténèbres. Aerith se battit pour essayer de comprendre, interrogea les divinités de Gaïa, ainsi que la Planète elle-même.

La réponse ne tarda pas, hélas : la Planète se mourait. Les ténèbres l'avalaient et des créatures issues de ses marasmes s'emparaient du cœur des êtres vivants, qui s'évaporait ensuite. La Rivière de la Vie ne pourrait même pas se réfugier sur une autre Planète... elle était vouée à disparaître, sauf si Minerva la scellait dans le cœur de la Planète jusqu'à ce que celle-ci fût libérée de leur emprise.

Aerith ne réfléchit pas deux fois : elle exhorta les âmes à choisir cette solution afin de préserver leur essence, de même que les êtres vivants de Gaïa. Son instinct le lui soufflait ardemment. Le flot ne tarda pas à se calmer, puis à se concentrer autour du noyau de Gaïa, si beau, mais si intense à la fois. Le cœur de la Planète battait à l'unisson de leur essence.

Leur cœur avait rejoint depuis longtemps leur Royaume, alors ceux que Minerva appelait les ombres cœurnivores ne pourraient rien leur faire. Cependant, en tant qu'êtres désincarnés, ces âmes avaient une Planète à protéger. Aerith concentra toute sa volonté dans cette mission, et elle ne fut pas la seule. Bientôt, le cœur de Gaïa fut complètement enveloppé par la Rivière de la Vie, comme un serpent couve et enlace un œuf.

La jeune Cetra se prépara à fusionner avec la conscience collective pour se reposer à jamais. Elle avait donné jusqu'au bout, avait veillé avec amour et tendresse sur ce morceau d'univers. Cependant, quelque chose la tira de son occupation et l'entoura de brumes aveuglantes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Aerith ressentit de la douleur. Elle tenta de se dégager, comme une colombe effarouchée. Une voix familière, douce et inhumaine, se fit entendre :

_- Ton voyage est loin d'être fini... Jadis, tu te sacrifias. Sache que ton geste n'est pas vain, et qu'il t'est offert une seconde chance._

Ahurie, l'âme de la jeune Cetra se débattit encore plus fort. Une renaissance sur Gaïa ? Non... dans un autre monde, alors que tous ceux qui lui étaient chers, même Nanaki, étaient morts ? Le fauve n'avait pas pu survivre aux ténèbres ! Elle serait seule ! Elle chercha à refuser, tempéra, sanglota... mais rien n'y fit.

Les brumes furent de plus en plus pressantes. Elles la préparaient à intégrer un nouvel organisme humain. Le Royaume des Cœurs y avait implanté le sien. Dans un dernier souffle, avant qu'Aerith ne se sente partir complètement, Minerva lui dit :

- Tu les retrouveras... Vous serez alors dans un monde que vous aurez à protéger. D'autres se joindront à vous. Bonne chance, Fleur des airs...

X

XXX

X

Un doux cocon chaud l'entourait de toutes parts. Elle y grandissait depuis bientôt neuf mois, désormais. Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable. Elle s'y sentait si bien, en sécurité... Rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle devrait le quitter bientôt pour entrer dans un monde aussi étrange que dans le premier où elle était née. Oui, car elle vivrait deux naissances, et ce pour une raison particulière.

Avant, elle incarnait Aerith Gainsborough, de la planète Gaïa. Maintenant, elle était simplement Aerith, dont l'âme était bien plus vieille que le corps dans laquelle elle allait grandir, surtout avec son séjour dans la Rivière de la vie. Ifalna, sa mère, avait eu aussi droit à cette seconde chance, car c'était elle qui lui donnerait naissance à nouveau. Minerva ne lui avait pas menti... Elle retrouverait tous ceux qu'elle aimait !

Une secousse l'ébranla de haut en bas, l'exhortant ainsi à quitter son refuge. Aerith suivit les impulsions et les contractions de ce corps qui la portait, qui l'avait conçue. Le corps de sa mère. Toutes deux vivraient la vie qu'elles n'avaient jamais eue ensemble. Rien qu'à y penser, Aerith ne regretta pas son existence d'âme après sa mort. C'était un de ses rêves... Elles avaient tellement souffert, dans cette autre vie !

Le premier contact avec l'air lui causa une douleur qu'elle avait aussi oubliée : celle de ses poumons se défroissant avec force. Aerith hurla et chercha à chasser cet intrus qui la brûlait de l'intérieur. Heureusement que le corps était une merveilleuse machine, parce qu'il s'adapta vite ! Les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues du nourrisson qu'elle était redevenue, mais elles cessèrent lorsqu'elles avisèrent un visage familier et magnifique à voir. Émue, Ifalna lui murmura avec tendresse :

- Bienvenue au Jardin Radieux, Aerith... petit vent-follet.

Les grands yeux – bleus pour l'instant – de celle-ci fixèrent les émeraudes scintillantes de sa mère. Il était temps de profiter de leur seconde chance ensemble.


End file.
